Rise
by Neo the Saiyan angel
Summary: A wretched being such as Homura deserved no kindness, especially after what she did to Her. But Madoka's love knows no bounds, and as far as Homura has fallen, She would be there to bring her back.


She fell.

Homura's wings were frayed, many feathers having fallen during the battle, and her clothing was ripped and torn. Her hair was mussed and tangled from the whirlwind fighting.

She should have hit the ground hard, but something arrested her fall so it was more of a soft landing.

It was a shame. She'd deserved the punishment for failing.

Homura had worked so hard to create the perfect world for her goddess. A world where She was safe and happy. Who could object to that? Granting the ever-loving girl who sacrificed everything for the betterment of magical girls Her own heaven? The world—no, the _universe_—owed Her that.

But of course there were protesters. Because no one could live with someone living their perfect life. The most loving, giving person to ever exist, torn from Her dream. Tricked, even, into fighting against Her perfect life.

So cruel.

Homura had the power to fight back. She did her best against them. She had some of Madoka's power, sealed as it was, but she had her own as an ascended Witch to draw on too.

It wasn't enough.

She'd done her best for her goddess, her precious Madoka. And had lost.

Around her now, magical girls in every color of the rainbow and every style of clothing known to Man gathered. Homura had taken a good deal of them down during the fight, but more showed up from all across time and space, brought on by Madoka's own strength. Like some kinds of time cockroaches they swarmed.

By themselves it wouldn't, _shouldn't_ have been a problem. They were all ants compared to her elephant. Pesky little things that were just nuisances.

They had an ace in the form of Madoka. Homura had leeched most of the goddess' power, but there were still fragments that were part of Madoka's very soul that she couldn't take or fully seal. She unselfishly freely gave Her power to the ants, strengthening them enough to swarm over and destroy Homura's defenses.

Why did her world break? Things should have stayed locked, a heaven for Her. But, somehow, someway, a group of girls who shouldn't have existed resisted her reality. They banded together right under Homura's nose—the same town!—and reawakened Madoka when Homura was distracted by a diversion from them. After that, Madoka brought the rest. All still tied to Her wheel, it was a simple task for the goddess to call on them all for help.

As Homura fully fell to rest against the ground, something holding her gently and, it felt, lovingly, the world broke as if it were made of porcelain. Homura felt Madoka's power flee her and return to the goddess as the world returned to the ethereal rainbow of darkness and light that had taken Madoka all those years ago.

It was just them now. The other magical girls had returned to the wheel, waiting for the new world to be born anew. For Madoka to resume Her slave status, trapped for all of time working to maintain the universe.

As Madoka descended on Her glorious wings, the whole universe contained in Her flowing dress, Homura began weeping. She couldn't look up at Madoka anymore. She didn't deserve to. Her wretched eyes were treacherous. She'd paradoxically chained Madoka up to set Her free. It was wrong, but at least Madoka had been happy.

She was sobbing now, at the cruelty of the world. How could they do this to her goddess?

"Homura."

The gentle whisper from in front of her made Homura cover her face with her hands.

"Homura." Hands carefully pulled down Homura's own before one cradled her face and directed it upwards. For the first time since Madoka had reawakened, Homura looked Her in the face.

Her eyes widened, her body shaking in shock at the expression that greeted her.

There was no hate. No judgment. Nothing that Homura was expecting. Instead, Madoka was looking at her with all the brilliant love in Her heart.

Why? Why didn't Madoka hate her? She should hate the abomination that was Homura. The unworthy beast that had subdued Her, redone the world She had created into a gilded cage. Where was the _hate_? The disgust? The wrath?

Madoka's gaze turned sad. Homura was certain She'd read her mind.

"I could never hate my best friend," the kind, wonderful goddess said simply, wiping away the ever-flowing tears. "You did your best to make me happy. I'll never forget those wonderful years we all spent together. But the dream couldn't last."

"Y—You'll be all alone again," Homura wept. "Why couldn't I save You? _Why won't You let me save You_?!"

Her goddess looked contemplative. "I...have a solution. But...but it would mean you would share my fate."

Homura paused, struggling to push down her tears. "I? I could...help You?"

Madoka nodded. "Yes. Share my power. Share my fate. Be tied to the wheel with me for eternity. It's...it's a lot to ask. But, somehow, I don't think you see it that way." Her head tilted. "Do you?"

"Share...?" It registered with Homura, what She was saying.

They would be tied together forever.

Madoka would never be alone.

Homura wouldn't be alone either.

"I...don't deserve..." It was everything Homura wanted, _needed_. But did Madoka deserve that fate? To be forcibly stuck with the failure that was Homura?

"You might not believe that. But don't you think we should both be happy?"

Homura's heart wretched. Both of them. Happy. Together. For all of time. Was it...possible?

Her goddess said it was possible, so it was.

Homura couldn't contain herself. She grasped at Madoka, tears once again flowing as she buried her face in Her shoulder.

It was impossible. Yet here it was. The ever-beautiful Madoka, proving once again that Her generosity knew no bounds.

Finally, after a wonderful eternity of Madoka hugging her, Homura stopped weeping and pulled back. She choked out, "I would love to be with You. For eternity."

Madoka nodded, then leaned over and gave Homura a kiss. Homura was taken completely off-guard. She'd always dreamed of it...

Strawberries and sunshine. Solar winds and the reflection off the sea. Life and eternal time. She tasted of all these things and more. Positivity and pure joy...!

Homura felt warmth begin to flow into her. She was terrified as she felt her Seed being purified by Her power. It was too late to let go or stop it, not that she even wanted that. Because in its place she felt the warm divinity that was Madoka. The goddess was willingly giving Homura Her power. Homura could feel herself changing, but that didn't matter. She trusted Madoka.

It felt like a second and eternity later that Madoka broke the kiss.

Madoka hugged Homura. "Thank you for this. For being there for me through everything. I...I love you."

Homura squeezed tightly as the universe began reshaping around them. She felt herself being connected to everything infinite. She was beyond time, beyond space, beyond _everything_, tied to the rambling fate of magical girls. And beside her in this cursed existence was her best friend. Her goddess. The ever-loving Madoka.

As long as they were together, eternity would be heaven.


End file.
